


Starring Inigo Montoya as The Dread Pirate Roberts

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Princess Bride - Simon Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Post-canon, missing scene.





	Starring Inigo Montoya as The Dread Pirate Roberts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



Inigo Montoya shook his head. "I cannot believe this."

"Believe it," Westley said as he offered his hand. "You now have a job."

"As a pirate." Inigo took Westley's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Yes, well." Westley smiled his brilliant, somewhat rakish grin. "It is a job, and it is not the revenge business." He released his grip, took a step back, and bowed to Inigo. "Good hunting, Dread Pirate Roberts." 

"Thank you, Man in Black." His bow was as sweeping, as dramatic. He'd learned, over the past year, how to be a pirate. How to be dramatic. Though, truth be told, Inigo thought he was quite dramatic enough, despite Westley's assurances that 'bolder and bigger will always pay off'. Now, though, his friend was trotting off down the street of a particularly dangerous section of town - not that Inigo worried for Westley - Westley could take care of himself, and even if he could not, Fezzig waited for him at the end of the block, head and shoulders and chest above everyone else. Together, his two friends would mount up and ride back to a lovely farm in the countryside and start their lives with the lovely Buttercup. 

Inigo would, on their behalf, take up the mantle of the Dread Pirate Roberts. The ship, the _Revenge_ , lay at anchor in a small hidden cove with a deep bay. It was up to Inigo to command the crew waiting - a collection of cut-throats and desperadoes who already believed him to be the man in charge. 

Westley reached Fezzig. They embraced briefly - even from here, Inigo could see how Westley's cheeks puffed out from the air being forced from his lungs - then turned and waved. Inigo saluted them in turn and watched for a little bit more, his vision misting. 

But the Dread Pirate Roberts is not a sentimental man. 

Pulling the tricorn hat down on his head, he spun on his heel and dropped into the rowboat. Couldn't leave his men alone very long or they might start thinking they could take over his ship. They needed something to do, and, as Roberts pulled the oars, taking his boat past a heavy schooner, he thought he might have something soon to entertain them.


End file.
